Dark Blue
by deepcolour
Summary: She always felt safe, wholesome, by water. Whether it be by a river, lake or ocean, it was always beautiful. Water: a transparent, odorless, and tasteless liquid. The definition made it seem like nothing could damage it, like it was invincible. She loved


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot.

_And this is not the time or place for us to speak like this  
Even if I had the thought I'd never dream of it  
So dry your hollow eyes and let's go down to the water_

_In a different time or place the words could make more sense  
In a perfect world the future wouldn't make a dent  
So dry your hollow eyes and let's go down to the water_

_+44 – 155_

Dark Blue 

She always felt safe, wholesome, by water. Whether it be by a river, lake or ocean, it was always beautiful. Water: a transparent, odorless, and tasteless liquid. The definition made it seem like nothing could damage it, like it was invincible. She loved the water because of that reason. It was neither good nor bad, there were never two sides to water. That's why she had to leave. She couldn't take it anymore. The war between "dark and light" was in full rage and the war between the purity of blood hung awkwardly in the air. She was completely sick of it. No matter how much she loved the magical world she still came to the same solution in the end. Her thoughts strayed from the water to two things. The first thing was how she was going to tell him...if she was going to tell him. The second was how she was going to leave. She had no idea what she was doing; all she knew was she already had a job waiting for her in the muggle world. She also knew that she couldn't tell her closest and most loyal friends, they would make sure she didn't leave. One would never leave, even if his life depended on it, he felt as though he had an obligation to the wizarding world. The other wouldn't leave because he would not want to leave his family during this difficult time. She knew the only thing for her here was her friends…and him. Her thought once again strayed away from the original topic. The way he made her thoughts jumble and her stomach flop, the way his lips felt against hers. She sighed. Whatever happens she will be strong and confident.

* * *

He thought she knew he changed. He thought she trusted him, but it still led him to wonder why she left. She was his everything, his only reason for living. Did she leave because of him? He couldn't help but think about these things, but he still knew they were blatant lies. She must have had a good reason for leaving, but why didn't she tell him? He was worried about what was happening to her, if she was still alive. He knew she could defend herself, but he still worried. He couldn't even show his anguish because no one knew about them. She just left after graduation, without telling anyone. He needed to find her and he knew the perfect person to ask.

* * *

"Where is she?! I have no idea where she is and I know you know!" the two boys confronted each other with exact phrases.

"What, how do you not know? I thought she was your best friend!" The boy who held her heart commented.

"I thought you knew! She was with you all the time. We knew something was going on! Was it you that told her to leave?" Her best friend Harry explained.

"I never tell her to do anything! She is a human being and has a mind of her own, it's not my place to tell her what to do." He said, without confirming whether or not they were involved.

"Then there is only one person who knows what's going on." Ron, her other best friend, finally spoke and turned to go and find that person. The other two boys followed in hope.

* * *

"Ah. I knew you three would show up sooner or later" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"We want answers!" the love of her life glared.

"I am afraid I am only limited to a small amount of information. I have two letters for you, one for you two," he looked pointedly at the best friends, "and one for you." He then glanced at the anxious bluish-eyed boy. "I am also allowed to let you know what is going on, but I cannot include the whereabouts of…" he was cut off

"Why not!" all three yelled.

"She asked this of me, and I will respect her wishes" He twinkled. "She felt that she needed to leave to get away from the mess our world has become. She grew up as a muggle, so she will be fine. She felt no reason to stay and she also said she would prefer not to be contacted until she was ready. She will get into contact with whomever she wants when she is ready. So that means you may not go looking for her." He held his hand up to stop the protests of the three in front of him. "She did not explain much more to me, but she is long gone by now. I am sorry." He dismissed them from his office.

* * *

The train ride seemed empty and unhappy. Everyone who was close with her whispered and wondered why she left and was extremely confused by her departure. At Kings Cross Station he saw her parents there waiting with a bag. He confronted them. The motherly women enveloped him in a hug and apologized on her daughter's behalf and gave him the bag she held in her hand. Then she left. Which reminded him of what **she **had done, and once everyone had left he broke down. He could no longer take it anymore; it just confirmed it in his mind. She was gone, and he didn't know when he was ever going to see her again. 


End file.
